AKB0048: Glimpses of Humanity sub-series
by StormRex Lancer
Summary: This is best seen after you have seen 'Glimpses of Humanity'. It is Glimpses of Humanity but basically narrative that cannot be placed into the first-person narrative, so I weaved it into a third-person narrative. Enjoy :)
1. Accepting help!

_**AKB0048: Glimpses of Humanity sub-series **_

_**Chapter 1: Help from NO NAME's Kanata, Orine, and Chieri!**_

_**Note: This is best seen after you have seen 'Glimpses of Humanity'. It is several scenes of Glimpses of Humanity but basically narrative that cannot be placed into the first-person narrative.**_

_**You see, Glimpses of Humanity was originally supposed to be a narrative based on Chris's POV, but there are some narratives ideas that I felt unsuitable in Chris's POV, so I decided to scrape it.**_

_**The scrapped idea, however, did not escaped my mind, so I decided to weave those compilation of unused/scrapped ideas into a Third-person Narrative.**_

_**You can also see it as a 'Expansion Pack' for Glmipses of Humanity as it will feature cameos from Love Live!**_

_**Note 2: NO NAME is basically the sub-group consisting of - Kanata, Chieri, Suzuko, Nagisa, Yuka, Orine, Sonata, Mimoti, and Makoto.**_

_****__**(From Phase One - Empathy)**_

_**Episode Four - I won't let down their efforts**_

(After the events of the Shinonome's reunion stated in Glimpses of Humanity.)

The very thoughts of her not being able to have a complete family struck again.

After reuniting Kanata, Sonata, and Mrs Shinonome with Mr Shinonome, those accursed thoughts struck its way to her heart once more.

Chris felt that surge of familiarity every time she reunited a family and she was no stranger to it.

_**AKB0048's Dormitory - Bathroom**_

_"You're not alone, Chris-sempai!"_

Kanata's words rang upon Chris's mind like an endless echo across the mountains.

_"Why are they crying? Isn't crying for the weak?" _

Chris could feel her cheeks becoming damp; she was crying..._silently._

_"Am I really weak for doing that?"_

_"Is this humanity, the ability to...to cry; to feel emotions, to be hapy, relief, and sadness?"_

_"Am I really alone?"_

_"Is it my fault the Fuschias died?"_

Chris shook her head and clenched her fists upon a glass bottle of apple juice; the glasses shattered and cut her fists. A trickling fluid of red and blue slowly but steadily bled from her fists as the Icy Maiden shook her head.

_"I don't know...I don't know...I don't really know..." _ Chris shook her head, but felt a soft grip upon her shoulders...

"Who...?" Chris turned around, slightly shocked, but saw a familiar redhead.

Kanata Shinonome...

"Chris-sempai...Y...You're bleeding! Are you okay?" the young idol exclaimed in worry.

"I..." Chris looked away, her cold, blue eyes calmed down as she shook her head. "That's nothing...you don't have to care much."

"Don't have to care much? You are still bleeding, for Pete sake! You are going to fall ill or get an infection if it's not treated! I am getting a first-aid kit, just stay here, okay?" Kanata frowned in concern.

Chris did nothing as Kanata ran out of the restroom to call for Yukirin's help. A few minutes later, both the sixth Yuki Kashiwagi and Kanata arrived with the former holding the kit in her hands.

"Kanata...I told you. My regeneration systems can deal with the task. You shouldn't bring huge inconvenience towards Ayako, right?" Chris frowned.

"Well, how about speeding up the healing process sound? You need bandages to slow the bleeding down like all wounds should; after all, what's worse than falling sick the next day due to injuries despite being a cyborg?" Kanata huffed.

"With those injuries you would have been on a cast. It's a relief that your body could hold out very well despite the shattered glasses." Ayako heaved in relief.

"Project Tundra, Magnetic dampeners and Liquid Nitrogen mixture augmented in my bone marrows, muscles, mechanical joints, and nerve endings." Chris sighed.

"Damage reduction, I see?" Ayako simpered. "Hold still, okay? Let me apply the bandages for you."

"I thought you will be shocked in seeing me smashing bottles to bits...Kanata." Chris frowned.

"You're still learning the meaning of humanity, Chris-sempai...I understand you will be struggling with the issue of whether crying is weak or just a sign of being human..." Kanata simpered as she placed her right hand upon Chris's left shoulders.

"Am I...really not alone?" Chris asked.

"I don't want to provoke another outburst Chris-sempai, but I am sure you will understand what Sonata and I said earlier...Besides, thanks...for saving my dad. I really thought he's gone four years ago, but your healing techs - stasis and cryosurgery - saved him." Kanata bowed and simpered once more.

Chris could feel a wave of warmth coursing through her body; a sign that even Yukirin's bird-like Kirara could detect. The cute creature flew near Chris and gave a small peck upon Chris's left cheek.

"There we go, all set and done! Your palms should be healed in about a day or two; get well soon!" Ayako simpered.

"Thanks...Ayako...and Kanata..." Chris sighed. "Sorry to have caused much inconvenience to the both of you."

"You are learning to be human, Chris. Kanata is right; you will understand the meaning of humanity soon. Just hang in there; you ain't alone!" Ayako nodded.

Kanata gave a huge grin, eliciting a small chuckle from Chris amidst her stained face.

"Thanks...I guess." Chris simpered.

_**Episode Seven **_

_**AKB0048 Dormitory Living Room**_

"We now know everything about the Fuschia's demise and how you are tied into all of this! They must be thinking about how they gave birth to such a useless, pathetic swine like you; failing to do your job as the Fuschia's daughter in rescuing them from their deathbed!" Megumi snarled.

Alito clenched her fists and was about to cross her hands when Chris patted her right hand upon Alito's shoulders.

"Alito...remember our promise to ourselves...we have to find the truth." Chris reminded. "Whatever Megumi says does jack to us now."

"But my Lady..."

"Remember what the Pale Rider said two years ago..._it could be worse..._"

Alito took a deep breath and sighed deeply. The rush of air concentrating upon Alito's palms dissipated as she continued to glare at the jealous Kenkyusei.

"Megumi...even if you think it's our fault that our parents died; we will trudge on until we find the truth at hand. Until then...watch this space!" Chris frowned as her eyes glowed blue and clenched her right fists. "Alito, no point in being angry towards Megumi; we have to search for Chieri. Let's go..."

Both Chris and Alito quickly dashed out of the room, leaving a shocked Megumi behind she was expecting them to crack down as Chieri did minutes ago...

"Um...Megumi...Not gonna lie, but we're threading on groundless accusations about Chris and Alito's parents. Sure...their parents died, but we really have no evidence that it's their fault. We might be on hot water here..." Hazuki Yanagawa looked upon her friend with eyes of deep worry.

Megumi looked down...and yelled, "DAMN IT!"

Meanwhile...after Chris, Alito, and Kanata consoled Chieri and telling her that her dreams of being an idol had nothing to do with her father...

_*Knock! Knock!*_

"Doors open...Help yourself!" Chris softly called out as she and Alito looked through the documents for the Audi A3's upcoming launch and the tuning parts agreements for her Audi Le Mans Quattro.

In stepped Chieri Sono in her light green sleeping gown...

"Oh...Chieri you have not slept yet? Are you still thinking about the incident hours ago, dear?" Chris caressed the light blue hair idol's hair and simpered. "It's alright...When the time comes we will talk some sense into your father. For now, don't worry, mm?"

"That's not why I'm visiting you and Alito..." Chieri gave a warm simper upon her delicate face. "Thank you...Chris and Alito-sempai."

"Huh?" Chris and Alito wondered.

"All the time during my stay at AKB0048, I was nothing but a complete prick towards Nagisa and co. At first, I thought that I am just doing this for the idols' good given the nature of the entertainment industry. But alongside Kanata, both of you make me realize that I can be speak my mind, but in a way where I don't have to look like someone rude to others. You made me realize that I'm never alone with my friends, even when I'm usually alone in the past..." Chieri simpered.

"But...all we ever did were embracing you and saying that your past has nothing to do with your past...We did nothing else...so how can you say that we helped out? If any, it's Kanata who helped out the most..." Chris wondered.

Chieri shook her head and simpered once more. "Those actions are well enough..."

"Miiii..." Chieri's green, squid-like Kirara with a hemisphere-like body and small blue cartoony eyes squealed softly as she hovered between Chris and Alito's shoulders and started glowing softly.

"My Kirara and I can feel it; the pain...the sorrow...the eventual feeling of loneliness and losing yourself amidst the darkness of it all, and the scars that you have to endure through the fourteen years..." Chieri wistfully smiled.

"How is it...?" Alito wondered.

"Kiraras are capable of feeling emotions within a person's soul - be it radiance, rage, anger, happiness, or sorrow. Besides...given the environment we lived in - living under the Entertainment Ban with war brooding around every corner of existence - I can feel that which the scars of your pasts are." Chieri then pulled the two maidens into a slow, yet warm embrace; wrapping her arms around their waists. "That is why I want to help the both of you too. Remember what Orine said about helping you find the truth of it all? Can I help?"

"But...why?" Chris wondered.

"You can't do this alone, Chris-sempai...Both Alito-sempai and you have helped us, and now...I want to help the two of you!" Chieri gave a bright smile, with Chieri's Kirara giving a soft mew and glowing softly once more.

_"She can feel my pain, just like how her Kirara does...So...that's what Humanity is - warmth, empathy, and working with one another to reach our desired goals - right? It is...right?" _Chris found herself smiling wistfully.

"As I have said earlier - you have helped us...now we will help you!" Chieri simpered as she extended her left hand.

Chris and Alito looked at each other and nodded.

_**Chapter 1 done! Chapter 2 will be up with cameo from Team Muse!**_


	2. The 76th Generation's Opportunity!

_**Chapter 2: The 76th Generation's Opportunity!**_

_**Continued from Phase One - Empathy**_

_**Episode Eight**_

_**3 PM - Twenty Hours before Tundrastar's Concert**_

"The 77th Generation Kenkyuseis will be performing with the remaining two 75th Generation Kenkyuseis." Tsubasa announced.

"Wait...WHAT? Why are they eligible to sing with Kanata and Mimori? What about us, who have a year's experience?" Megumi shot back.

"The 77th Generation have earned their places. If you want to be part of the group, then you have to work even harder for it!" Tsubasa replied firmly.

The 76th Generation member's disappointments were written across their faces. Sensing disappointment and a further strain upon AKB0048 could spell 'advantage DES', Chris and Alito nodded as they stepped forward after accessing the situation.

"Tsubasa...it will be great if we can discuss this pressing issue at hand." Chris calmly replied.

"But I thought I said that the decision was final?" Tsubasa frowned.

"Tsubasa...we can talk about this administrative dilemma in the office. Maybe there are some administrative issues we can settle without straining the relationship between the Kenkyuseis in AKB0048." Chris spoke firmly.

Tsubasa's eyes widened and frowned shortly after.

_**Back in the AKB0048 Director's Office**_

Chris exhaled deeply and shook her head as she replied, "Tsubasa, take a look at the 76th Generation, then look at the 77th Generation, then back to you. Over the past few weeks, I have accessed the 76th Generation's performance. Sure, they might have been inches off from the 77th Generation members, but you could not simply deny them the chance to perform with the 77th and the 75th Generation's members just because of one small fluke somewhere upon their training, right?"

"But it is the final decision, Chris! The 76th Generation's members will have to try harder next time! Can't you understand that?" Tsubasa shot back.

"No, you can change the decision, Tsubasa. Sensei-Sensei gave you the power, the authority to choose who should be going for Tundrastar's concert. You can do it now." Alito frowned.

"But I won't...It will be way too unfair for those who have worked hard thus far. It will mean rewarding those who work little for such a privilege - chosen to represent Akibastar in the next concert! You simply won't understand!" Tsubasa firmly replied. "For AKB0048 to win against DES, the idols themselves must elevate above one another! For even that to happen...the hard lesson must be learned. Competition between Generations must happen for constant improvement!"

Chris and Alito were well prepared; their CASIE systems had been well at work over the past few weeks analysing Tsubasa's personality and they felt confident in tackling the Director of AKB0048 head-on.

_**Accessing Personality Traits - Tsubasa Katagiri**_

_**Assertive and Firm**_

_**Kind-hearted and Passionate, yet Calm and Mysterious**_

_**Pragmatic**_

_**Psychological Profile**_

_**Tends to dismiss Kenkyuseis' viewpoints, creating an emotional wall behind which she retreats. According to AKB0048's staffs and fans of the formal Seventh Mariko Shinoda, her personality changes from her charming, bubbly, and loving-to-have-fun personality to what you are seeing now four years ago. Interesting note - it is also the year when Atsuko Katagiri disappeared.**_

_**Tsubasa views herself as an educator of Kenkyuseis. May be destabilized if her arguments are proven wrong. Due to her major role as Director of AKB0048, she is not used to resistance.**_

"Look at what happened yesterday, because of the constant bickering and rivalry between 76th and 77th Generation members, AKB0048's Kenkyuseis are destabilising! You know it, we know it, Sensei-Sensei knows it, Chef Papa knows it, and hell...even Ushiyama knows it! What you are trying to do, Tsubasa, is inciting ambicide - it has to stop!" Chris replied firmly.

She continued as she walked calmly towards Tsubasa, who moved back step by step in slight nervousness, "You can't force people to change, or as you would like to call it, the 'Touch luck, try harder next time!' approach! They needed to be encouraged while you guide them, not rule over them, or they will end up resenting you for it! Using the 'Tough Luck, try harder next time!' approach...My god, Tsubasa, that isn't necessary, that's fucking insanity!"

Tsubasa's eyes widened in shock at Chris's firm approach; she never imagined anyone would go against her with such conviction.

"It's not insane, Chris! Yes, it is tragic! Unavoidable? No..." Tsubasa shook her head. "No one has the will to do what I have done. They need to understand that this might be the only way to deal with DES - through passionate idols - and if they cannot deal with it, their weak hearts might as well quit AKB0048 while they still can!"

"What?" Alito shook her head in disbelief. "Am I not hearing things? You are sticking by your beliefs even when you know that the situation is not going at your favor! Whatever high moral grounds you are standing on is nothing but a stack of innocent idols tearing one another's hairs apart, hurting each other's confidence, and even fucking each other's lives! You saw it happening yesterday when Chieri was about to leave AKB0048 because of Megumi's grudge against her! It will happen again and yet you are standing still hoping that, fingers crossed, that it will all go well? If anything, my Lady is right - you are trying to justify Ambicide! In the end, when your beliefs will eventually lead to AKB0048 crumbling down before DES and DGTO, everyone will think that you're nothing but a mass murderer!"

Tsubasa could feel it - pinned against a corner. _Is it...am I really...no...NO! My belief is right! It is necessary! _She thought.

"My methods are not inhuman, you must understand! Without improvement, this world will be under complete subjugation from DES and DGTO, and many people will never know the joys of life anymore!" Tsubasa argued.

"There are other ways, Tsubasa! By recognizing their strengths, their personalities, and the way they interact with people we can come up with multiple ways to increase AKB0048's strength after strength!" Alito firmly replied.

"No...They must realize that in the end...The cold hard truth is that this world needs competition to survive! There must be teams who can go, and teams who can't go, that's the only way to keep them motivated!" Tsubasa replied.

"Yes, competition is needed, but why are you doing this when there must be other ways of approaching a matter? Well, I will tell you why..." Chris gave a sarcastic simper. "You know, we have wondered why you are making other's friendship rumble to dust and nothingness. For someone like you who believed in the good of idols because you have been an idol before...it does not make much sense, really. Has it got to do with Katagiri Atsuko's disappearance four years ago?"

Tsubasa's eyes became bloodshot as her head shot up, as if a bullet struck the emotional wall and through her heart.

"It has to be, right?" Chris calmly continued. "Otherwise, why are you making them tearing each other's hair apart? Really..." Chris clapped her hands in sarcasm, "The irony in that...It's the kind of irony that can tear you up inside, bit by bit, every day - until you find yourself despising what you're not - having someone who's close to you..."

Tsubasa clenched and slammed her office desk.

"How dare you...! You think...you think I've done all this because...because a fluke to keep Katagiri Atsuko robbed me of my chance to feel happy? I tried everything, damn you, EVERY-FUCKING-THING! Everything I could think of to prevent Katagiri from disappearing amidst the Center Novae's light! None of it worked! NONE OF IT!" Tsubasa cried.

"Is that why you had to fix it? Is that why you became the Director? You must be feeling alone after Atsuko's disappearance, and so you could not bear but to bring people down to your level?" Chris wondered.

Tsubasa snapped and held Chris by her collars, lifting her a few centimetres off the ground.

"I don't want that to happen; I didn't mean for that to happen, but I have no other choice! I..." Tsubasa 's eyes became bloodshot as a jolt of truth slammed her like a sledgehammer upon her spine.

_This was not what AKB0048 was fighting for.._

"I...What...What..." Tsubasa loosened her grip upon Chris, shook her head in shock and disbelief, and slumped back on her armchair. "What have I done?"

"Tsubasa...we are not trying to manipulate you; we are not fans of manipulating good people like you. We know that you do not mean to bring people down to your level; you are trying to help, but your sorrows since Katagiri's disappearance drag you down eventually 'infecting' other people with your sadness. Forcing your sorrows upon others is wrong. We have our fair share of losing loved ones, but you don't see us going about killing innocent beings just to bring 'em down to our level, right?" Alito persuaded.

"Just change the schedule, Tsubasa. You don't want Katagiri to be looking upon you with disappointed tears streaming down her cheeks, yes? I'm sure as much of a bugger she was to me, Katagiri would not want to see AKB0048 headed in an ambicidal direction. Just give the word, Tsubasa...it can't be that hard." Chris sighed as she extended her right hand.

Tsubasa looked at both Chris and Alito, who were giving concerned looks, and sighed as she held the tears welling up.

"You're right...I guess I have been too caught up in my sorrows, going too far with this 'competition' thing to notice that there are other ways around encouraging friendly rivalry without ambicide..." Tsubasa took a deep breath and exhaled. "It's about time I need to revise certain stuffs. But please...don't tell anyone about the mistakes...yet..."

"It's a mistake, Tsubasa...we know you're doing good for AKB0048, but you let spite and jealousy get in your way; I guess even the most noblest of intention could be corrupted if there's no one to keep you grounded. I mean, two years ago, that shit happened to me." Chris sighed, calming down from the intense argument.

_**AKB0048 Dormitory Living Room - 4.00 PM**_

"Tsubasa-sensei and the two maidens are back!" Himeko Ichioka, the young brown-hair girl with a lemon upon her head, shot out eagerly.

Tsubasa cleared her throat and pushed her glasses upwards as she resumed her usual calm and assertive gaze upon the idols.

"Can the 76th Generation perform any set list for the upcoming concert at Tundrastar with the 75th and 77th?" Tsubasa asked calmly.

Hazuki Yanagawa's eyes went wide, not with shock, but this time of disbelief. "T...T...Tsubasa-sempai...you mean...?"

"Yes...let's just say that we have some sort of amicable negotiation, and I have thought through it well and hard - I decided to let you have a chance at performing at Tundrastar along with the 75th and the 77th Generations' Kenkyuseis." Tsubasa simpered with genuine intent.

The cheers from the 76th Generation Kenkyuseis rippled through the room.

_"I thought Tsubasa might resent it but...seems she really seen the irony of it all...That's a relief..." _Alito simpered as she communicated to Chris via sub-vocal mode.

_"Really reminded of myself two years ago before heading towards the Four's dimension, when you gave me pressure by embracing and making me understand that I have gone way too far to do what I am good at - be the best in the automotive industry." _Chris sighed in relief.

After the 76th Generation Kenkyuseis went off to have their mini-celebration, Tsubasa turned around and simpered.

"Something tells me that you have managed idols before...it seems you're able to understand the industry well." Tsubasa replied calmly.

"How'd you know?" Chris looked in surprise.

"Wha?" Tsubasa wondered. "I am just...assuming. Serious!"

"We have knowledge of it for two years - it started two weeks after my adventures at the _**Four Horsemen's dimension**_ and it goes by the idol team of _**Muse**_." Alito explained.

"Originally, Alito and I were supposed to find out about the mysterious gooey chemical that made snobbish people attack any people who embraced the idol culture. We traced its origins back to Otonokizaka - at the Otonokizaka Academy - and while we are there, help out an idol group called _**Muse**_. Over the two years, Alito and I managed to learn a lot about the idol culture. We, along with _**Muse**_, freed the idols from the clutches of greedy management companies who only exploit idols for sexual fanservice and 'purity', and bonded idols and fans together by allowing the latter to understand that idols are free to love - as much as humans. Because idols are essentially humans; not marketing tools for sex or for cheap thrills." Chris explained.

"But what is wrong with idols who wanted to express themselves, or enjoy themselves while doing the gravure shoots and stuffs?" Tsubasa wondered.

"That's the thing...management. The management exploit them and not because the idols and management likes it, but for the management to earn money. If the idols likes it and wanted to be involved in fashion, and I am sure most will, then fine. But when this is controlled by greedy management who thrived on sex appeal against the idol's will for money...anti-fans will misunderstand it as a marketing ploy and hatred will increase." Chris explained.

"That's a relief...In a post-scarcity society here, we do gravure shoots not for cheap thrills, but because the idols themselves love to express themselves. Guess the 'greedy management' isn't with us." Tsubasa chuckled softly. "But I digress; what happened next?"

Alito continued, "By the end of the two years - shortly before our arrival here - my Lady and I found out that the substance came from a sentient dark energy and hate taking life as a feral warrior. It apparently takes the negative energy from people who wanted to prove against people that 'he or she is right and they are wrong', people who don't respect people's likings of the idol culture, and are willing to even bully people who loved idols into submission. The Feral Warrior can even infect those people to draw out more energy that are negative."

"We destroyed the sources and made our statements together with Muse when we won the second 'Love Live School Idol Project' competition that people, fans of idols, and idols themselves should work together to prevent disasters - like the Feral Warrior. The Republics of many countries who made up the Adventurers' Agencies also pledged to work with the idol culture to prevent history from affecting the social networks." Chris sighed. "It's a long way coming, but the idol-cum-adventurers culture is saved...at least in our world."

"You won the School Idol competition the second time round? What about the first time?" Tsubasa wondered.

"The leader of Muse fell sick after overexertion. Despite my best efforts to heal her, the other idols withdrew the application. I felt it's for the better though...the leader needs a fuck ton of rest." Chris shrugged.

"Your experience at managing idols came from managing _**Muse**_. Thanks to that, you are able to communicate with the idols efficiently despite the Adventurers Agency's recommendation as AKB0048's Combat Instructor. That is how Orine, Kanata, Chieri, and company warm up to you after a few days of ice breaking; they wanted to help you in finding the truth behind the Fuschia's death and the meaning of humanity. Should the knowledge of Idols' management not exist inside you, it could be worse." Tsubasa simpered. "Count yourself willing to accept people's help."

_"Maybe...just maybe..." _Chris heaved a sigh of relief.

"Maybe you could help us with Shiori's condition just yet..." Tsubasa sighed.

"What happened? I saw that Shiori had not been herself after the peace ceremony, what gives?" Chris wondered.

"Let's make it simple...Kanata was supposed to succeed an idol. Turns out...Kanata is supposed to succeed Shiori as the next Takamina, and not other idols' name." Tsubasa explained.

"Fearing that she will not be able to do well as Takamina; doubt in her abilities that gave rise to her acting uncomfortable around Kanata, I guess?" Chris wondered.

"How'd you know that?" Tsubasa wondered.

"Alito and I have the same shit as her once...not a surprise when you have the same experiences before..." Chris replied. "We will see what we can do."

_**6 PM - Dinner at Oktoberfest Diner**_

"Megumi doesn't look too happy, though." Alito sighed in worry.

"Youko Azamiya...The relationship with her and Megumi became strained the moment Youko became the tenth Sae Miyazawa, but contrary to what the Kenkyuseis think, it isn't inferiority complex." Chris replied calmly.

"How, my Lady?" Alito wondered.

"Tsubasa did say that when a Kenkyusei became a Senbatsu and succeeded an idol's name from AKB48, her personality would change to an extent. Megumi wishes to sing beside Youko - both are best friends before - but the former fears that Youko's succession will change her for the worst. Megumi doesn't know how to express herself, emotional complexity occurs and yala, a rift occurred." Chris sighed, sipping on an apple-flavoured beer.

"So Megumi isn't jealous at all?" Alito wondered.

"Facade, Alito. It's all Megumi's cover-up to hide her true feelings - expressing her fear of losing Youko, and the dream of wanting to sing beside her all the time." Chris sighed.

Chris and Alito wondered what to do when a familiar teenage girl with shirt, green hair and wearing a semi-casual white outfit with a lime green skirt that extended to her knees. She wore a light green ribbon on her hair and had light cyan eyes. Five more girls of the 76th Generation Kenkyuseis arrived along and stood beside her.

"Oh hey...Hazuki," Chris gave a polite simper, "nice to see you here and so do the rest of the 76th Generation members are here as well. It's great to see that you're all cheered up! Congrats about your participation in Tundrastar, we're happy for all of you."

"Thank you...Chris-sempai and Alito-sempai...and sorry..." Hazuki bowed in apology and sighed.

"There's nothing to apologise. You know about our pasts...it's going to be out sooner or later, the truth remains...Don't worry; we won't jump the gun and assume it's our fault yet." Chris simpered.

"Thank goodness..." Hazuki smiled wistfully. "I was afraid you might..."

"Just don't jump to conclusions that you might regret for life. Mmm?" Alito sighed.

"We won't let down your efforts, Chris-sempai and Alito-sempai; we won't let you misplace your faith in us!" Himeko simpered.

"That's great...Just don't over-exert yourself; too much of a good thing can spoil a good broth." Chris nodded and then looked around the 76th Generation Members; one was not here...

"Megumi? Does anyone know where Megumi went?" Chris wondered.

"Well...that's precisely why we came here. We want to thank you for helping us and so we asked Tsubasa about where you are. Megumi...didn't want to go - she's too cooped up with thinking about Youko to notice." Rie Hasumi, the idol with a light indigo hair, two low ponytails, and wearing a light blue dress, sighed.

"So...every one of you knows about the tension between the two too..." Chris sighed as she called for a waiter.

"We don't really mean to bother you at a time like this; if there are other important stuff, it's okay to…" Rie spoke, but Chris interrupted by shaking her head.

"I'm not one to say no to a request, especially when it conflicts with the last will – we will help you." Chris simpered as the waiter approached her.

"It would be a pleasure if you can find us a table that is big enough to seat seven of us, right?" Chris gave a calm smile.

"Sure thing, madam." the redhead waitress nodded as she directed Chris towards a private room, north-east from where Chris and co were.

_**After settling down**_

"Megumi...What can you tell us about her? Last I know she's friends with Youko, who is the tenth Sae Miyazawa." Chris wondered.

Hazuki sighed. "You're right...they are friends. Or at least, they used to be..."

"'used to be'?" Alito wondered.

"Megumi and Youko used to be great friends and teammates. They made a promise to each other that they would get to perform on the stage as Senbatsus or failing that, at least side by side. Sadly, after Youko became the tenth Sae, their friendship strained." Rie shook her head.

"I assume it's the schedule, I suppose?" Chris asked.

"Mmmhmm." the rest nodded.

"The performance schedule was constantly packed. Youko and the other Senbatsu members have to perform the most compared to us Kenkyuseis. Megumi couldn't meet up with Youko and thus thought that her best friend forgot about the promise made. Either that, or Megumi thought that Youko's succession to Sae had caused her so much confidence that it went up to her head." Mizuho followed.

"Sae-sempai had wanted to make up for lost time with us and while we are grateful for that...Megumi resented it, constantly giving Sae-sempai the cold shoulder ever since." Umeko spoke with sadness upon her eyes.

"As I have suspected...Inferiority complex is the reason." Chris sighed.

"Pardon?" the rest wondered.

"Megumi felt that Youko was leaving her behind. This feeling will eventually harbour inside Megumi, tear her up from inside out, and make her resent Youko. It's not about jealousy, rather it's more about _**the misunderstanding that Youko left Megumi behind for dead, when in actual fact Youko was just too fucking busy to be sensitive about Megumi's feelings.**_" Chris concluded.

"We tried telling her that, but Megumi just doesn't want to accept the fact." Umi sighed.

"Appealing her is useless. Megumi is, like Tsubasa, the Omega personality - people who tend to exaggerate and escalate situation." Alito explained.

"Like?" Umi wondered.

"Megumi assumes that Youko ignores her because she doesn't care anymore, when the truth of the matter is that Youko is constantly busy. Youko wanted to make up time but Megumi used that exaggerated thoughts against her, souring her relationship as a result." Chris concluded.

"I assume that created an inferiority complex in her, which affected her in other ways ala the Chieri incident...right?" Hazuki wondered.

Chris and Alito nodded.

"Her social skill is affected as a result of her exaggerated thoughts against Youko. Not a surprise that it's gonna affect a lot of people too." Chris sighed. "But we have to stop it."

"You wouldn't mind Megumi-chan, even if you think she's a prick to you?" Himeko wondered.

"Youko is a part of the Senbatsus, the main cores of AKB0048. If Megumi and Youko's relationship became tattered, Youko cannot concentrate and communicate with AKB0048 and a nosedive in performance will occur. Everything will start falling down in tatters and DES will take advantage. Even with our powers, as long as AKB0048's defeat is absolute for them..." Chris clenched her right fists as both her and Alito continued, "Game Over."

Chills rippled through the spines of the five 75th Generation's Kenkyuseis.

"Megumi might be a prick, but looking back at our journeys, we have met worse...far, far worse." Chris sighed. "We do not know how to save a world, but as long as the innocents are protected from the heartless morons, hell will end. Do we need reasons for protecting innocent lives? No."

"Chris-sempai...Alito-sempai...Thank you..." Hazuki simpered. "If anything, can we help you in finding the truth behind the death of your loved ones?"

"You have helped us, Chris-sempai and Alito-sempai! The least we could do, aside from giving our all in Tundrastar, is to help you find the truth and your humanity!" Rie nodded.

"Even the moon ain't alone; it has stars that helped her shine, right?" Mizuho simpered along.

"Like lemon, when life gives you that, make 'em some sweet lemonade!" Himeko cheered.

Chris and Alito gave small smiles and chuckled. "Thanks...everyone."

"Urgh..." the Icy Maiden, however, winced when her core reactor began glowing softly.

_"Chris-sempai! Alito-sempai! Are you okay there?! Can you hear us?"_

Both Chris and Alito found themselves helped up by Hazuki and Mizuho. The maidens' eyes were half-closed, weak as they tried to sit up with the girls' help while rebooting their systems.

_"It must be the Kiraras' blessing that Kanata, Sonata, and Orine placed upon our Core Reactors...seems they need slightly more time to be accustomed into our systems." _Chris heaved in relief. _"Still, diagnostics revealed that it ain;t gonna be serious."_

"Are you okay there? You don't seem to look in shape now; you're pale!" Umi frowned in worry.

"Yeah...you don't have to worry." Chris simpered. "Just do your best for the upcoming concert and we will see what we can do for Youko and Megumi, mm?" Both Chris and Alito simpered after.

Relieved that Chris and Alito were only having a shortly headache, the 76th Generation's Kenkyuseis nodded.

"Again, we will not let you down, sempais!"


	3. Hope? Yeah, maybe it is hope

_**Chapter 3: Hope? Yeah...maybe it's Hope...**_

_**Continued from Episode Eight - Tundrastar**_

"Let's kill those DES..." Chris frowned as she activated her Genesis Flight systems, grabbed the Arcana Lifebane (Alito), and flew out along with the Senbatsu and Kenkyuseis.

However, Chris detected a huge amount of interference signals coming their way.

"Multiple signals heading our way, though our weapons, flight, and communication systems are still working, they are jamming our radars!" Shiori shot out.

Chris, being the calm and silent tactician, activated her stealth generators and became invisible.

_"In such a situation like this...no radars might as well be bringing a knife to a gunfight - suicide. But the DES's mechas seem to not be affected by the jammers." _she spoke through sub-vocal augmentations, _"we need to find a way to detect the jammer's master control." _

_"Roger." _Arcana Lifebane responded.

_**Attuning Liquid Nitrogen and Arcana Armor to Tundrastar's Atmospheric Index.**_

_**Remaining Energy Duration: Ten minutes**_

Chris managed to fly towards one of the mechas' back on her right, who was still looking around for the Icy Maiden amidst the chaos.

The Icy Maiden's eyes and Arcana Lifebane's hilt glowed as they activated their Project Programmes Rune and scanned through some of the frequencies in the machine.

_"The machine only allowed us to sample 25% of the full frequency before the alarm sets off. We need to find three more, and fast." _Arcana Lifebane reported.

Hazuki's mecha, a light teal one, clashed upon the hacked mechas that Chris and Alito were on and shot out, "Chris-sempai, Alito-sempai, I will hold on the line, GO!"

Summoning icicle skeletons on the mechas' big body to aid Hazuki in slicing away the bolts and crannies, Chris nodded as she activated her Stealth Generators again. With only eight and a half minutes left on the clock, the Icy Maiden and Arcana Lifebane landed at another DES's Mecha fighting with Kanata's mecha.

_**Scanning Process - Continue sampling DES's mechas Frequency...**_

Thanks to Chris's already enhanced arcane strength, technological augments, and the skills she had learned with the allies that she met during the trip with the Four, her Arcana Form managed to cling on to the mecha's body.

"What is Chris-sempai doing?" Kanata wondered.

Seeing that other mechas are nearby fighting against the Senbatsu members' mechas, Chris used her Genesis Flight and head towards the conflicted area; reactivating her stealth generators with only six minutes left on the dot.

The Icy Maiden managed to land on the area where the DES's mechas were fighting with Youko...and, unfortunately, Megumi's mechas.

"Megumi, thank heavens you're alright!" Youko simpered.

"..." Megumi shook her head and gritted her teeth, unsure of what to say to her former 76th Generation's member and best friend.

_"Megumi and Youko teaming up, even without the communicators I know that something's about to crock up." _Chris frowned just in time to see an ashen DES mecha ambushing Youko and Megumi's mechas from the side with bullets. _"And I was right."_

Completed with the third scanning, Chris flew towards the ashen DES's mecha and unleashed several blast of Arcana Ice towards its body. The ashen mecha, agitated, attempted to grab the Icy Maiden but she managed to evade the capture by somersaulting in mid-air.

Landing on the right hand of the ashen mecha, Chris imbued the Arcana Lifebane with arcane ice energy, teleported straight towards the mechas' belly, plunged it towards the cockpit, destroyed it, and crushed the shocked DES pilot's spine.

Youko and Megumi regained their focus and destroyed the other DES mechas that Chris had sampled its frequencies.

"Thanks, Chris and Alito; still kinda amazed at how you're able to rip through 'em materials like silk!" Youko smiled.

"We have been through worst. Trust us...if we can deal with a Demon Lord who's technically stronger than even those far weaker mechas in general, we see no problem dealing with them." Chris replied calmly as she completed the sampling of the frequencies.

"Demon Lord? Geez...I know Alito and you have gone through a lot of inter-dimensional adventuring and diplomacy amidst all their private schedules, so demon slaying is inevitable but...wow..." Youko looked on in amusement.

"Anyone of the adventurers back in my world can deal with 'em critters." Chris simpered.

"I never ask for your help!" Megumi grumbled.

"I never ask for your appreciation." Chris replied calmly. "I just don't want Youko to grief for you, fair enough?"

"How'd you..."

"There's this thing called 'Logical Reasoning'; try it next time when your blood is not boiling in your veins, ya?" Chris replied as she flew away.

_**Accessing frequencies...**_

_**Attuning frequencies with master control program...**_

_**Attuning completed; all systems, including scanners and radars, back online.**_

_**Program found - Mechas with master control program revealed on map.**_

Chris and Arcana Lifebane managed to find the DES mecha controlling the master program, which was armed with two big railguns.

"I have dealt much worse..." Chris grunted as she proceeded to barrel-rolled, dodge down and all around the bullet barrages, deflecting some bullets in the process and soaking some shots with her Icicle Aegis Force Field - she had expanded her powers during the two years after the Four Horsemen era.

Without a word, Chris sliced the master mecha's cockpit with the Arcana Lifebane and crashed upon it, much to the DES's shock.

"You brought this on yourself, you sick fuck!" Chris ripped and tore through the DES troop's spine, crushing it into powder.

Chris managed to teleport back into fray, just in time to see Shiori's mecha blasted from every direction by DES's mechas...

"TAKAMINA-SEMPAI!" Kanata screamed in horror as she activated the boosters from her mecha and sped towards the assaulting DES mechas.

Chris's eyes glowed blue as a strong burst of aura rippled through her body and she teleported in front of the two enemy mechas who were facing Shiori's mecha.

_**"Arcana Burst: Shattering Tundra!" **_

Focusing all her tranquil fury into the processing unit upon her brain, time soon slowed to a crawl as Chris unleashed a flurry of slashes with her Lifebane, froze the mechas and the pilots' spine and flesh within seconds. She then clenched her fists as her frozen enemies shattered into pieces.

"BEHIND YOU!" Kanata screamed.

Chris smirked as she detected a huge, towering mecha behind her, attempting a right hook. The Icy Maiden turned immediately, blocked it with her right palm with ease, and unleashed a blast of icicle shockwave - enhanced by Tundrastar's atmosphere - towards the giant mecha and freezing some of its circuitries.

"Feeling the chill yet?" Chris slowly moved towards the mecha, who attempted to use its mounted gun to keep the Icy Maiden.

Enraged, the DES commander roared as he activated the mecha on overdrive and thrust his huge energy sword towards Chris, but the Icy Maiden grabbed the blade while turning around to evade the stab.

Arcana Lifebane powered down back to Alito as she held the detached blade with Chris.

"Let's do the honours...scum..." Chris and Alito shot out as they impaled the cockpit, killing the commander in return while their eyes suddenly turned purple.

The two maidens could feel a surge of pain rippling through their core reactors as their breathing became heavy for a while. Both maidens managed to soothed their breathing though, citing a sudden increase in abnormal energy upon their bodies.

"Let's flag it for investigation afterwards...I got a 'personal' feeling about this." Chris exhaled deeply.

Kanata managed to destroy some three DES's mechas on her side while rescuing Shiori from her badly damaged mecha.

"Thanks...and sorry, Kanata..." Shiori smiled weakly, blood seeping from her forehead as she struggled to maintain consciousness.

"I should be the one who should apologise...Should have taken the sign that you are losing focus earlier; you're my mentor and yet..." Kanata shook her head.

_"Shiori feared that she would not be able to hold Minami's title for long, and so refused to graduate.__ Just as Tsubasa, Alito, and I expected..." _Chris frowned.

_**Back at the sick bay**_

Tsubasa, knowing that Chris and Alito had advanced healing capabilities thanks to their control over arcane ice and wind, requested them to help Shiori throughout the concert at Tundrastar.

"Stay still, Shiori...our arcane powers will heal you but you will have to bite your lips for a bit, okay?" Chris asked.

"Thanks...Chris and Alito...would have been a goner if not for you two and Kanata..." Shiori spoke softly just as she felt a surge of ice and wind circulating through her veins; the healing process had begun.

_**"Arcana Heal: Tundra Sanctuary"**_

"Always am willing to help...Shiori. Although speaking about Kanata, forgive me if I'm going to be blunt about what I'm going to say next." Chris spoke calmly.

"Is it...about Kanata's succession as the next Takamina?" Shiori asked weakly.

"So...you know about it, huh?" Chris sighed. "How'd you come to know about it, though?"

"With your techs, do you think I can escape lying from you? Besides...I was just walking aimlessly yesterday after the ceremony and happened to walk by your conversation with Tsubasa about me acting strange." Shiori sighed.

"You certainly feel happy for Kanata, right? I mean, becoming a successor meant that your efforts have not gone to waste." Chris wondered.

"It's not that I'm angry at Kanata's success; I'm actually proud and happy for her! I mean...who wouldn't? I just don't know if my ability to do what I love has waned compared to my prime...I don't want to disappoint my fans, and I felt that I did not do enough as Takamina..." Shiori looked down and shook her head in sadness.

The Icy Maiden sat on a chair while still keeping her healing distance from Shiori.

"Shiori..." Chris took a deep breath, "why don't we let you in on a bit of our personal history back when one of my creations was set to be launched?"

"Huh?" Shiori wondered.

"Since you are willing to speak your trouble, I should as well, right? I have the same shit as you...It happened during the days leading up to the Audi R8's launch, which took place during our last year in managing **Muse**." Chris recalled as Alito nodded along.

"You mean the supercar you drove?" Shiori wondered.

"Yup..." Chris simpered. "Back then, the only practical supercar back in my world at an affordable price came in the form of Porsche 911. Simply put...I was happy for the Porsche 911; classic design, practical, bang for your buck, supercar performance, and hey...who wouldn't want that?" Chris showed Shiori a hologram of the Porsche 911 Carrera S. The fifth Takamina gasped at its classic beauty.

"Wow...I wish the transport back in Akibastar looked like those..." Shiori gasped.

"Ain't that proving my point? The Audi R8 was built to become an all-round competitor to take on the titan itself; few would think of going against such a car of 911's calibre." Chris simpered. "Alito and I too, despite my demeanour, were afraid that my R8 will not match up to the 911. Still, we have to push forth and have confidence about our abilities; I mean there's no turning back, right?"

"Of course! It would be too late to give up now, would it?" Shiori chided softly.

"Glad you know that..." Chris replied. "After the Audi R8 launched, though, Alito and I admit were surprised that it has received criical acclaim - being one of the very few cars to ever match up the 911's superiority. Even the most cynical car critic - Clarkson - claimed it better than his already beloved Lamborghini Gallardo."

"That Clarkson...was he really that cynical?" Shiori wondered.

"Very! Clarkson always make fun of German cars, saying that they are boring and such, and even say that 'cocks' - snobbish people - drove them." Alito replied.

"Wow...that must have been one hell of an effort to convince that critic..." Shiori looked on at the two maidens in admiration.

"Yeah...Even the current President of Porsche congratulated me sincerely on a job well done. To be honest, we were surprised; we thought he's going to spite us for matching up to him." Chris simpered. "That's when I realised one thing - I should be happy that the 911 existed in the first place. Without the 911, the R8 would not exist. Without the R8, the 911 would have no one to compete healthily in the automotive industry."

"From then on, Audi and Porsche might be rivals but the workers between each side got to understand each other better. Because of this understanding, we are inspired to reach greater heights. The President of Porsche and my Lady become friendly rivals as we inspire each other to greater heights with each version of our flagship supercars." Alito simpered.

Chris placed her white palms and cupped Shiori's palms softly. "You and Kanata are like the 911 Carrera and the R8; both of you might be mentor and disciple and possible rivals but without one side of the coin, the other would not exist. There will be no motivation to become better and therefore AKB0048's vision of _**'bringing music into people's hearts throughout the universe' **_will not be fulfilled, right?"

"But what about my friendship with Kanata?" Shiori wondered.

"Just remember, Shiori, nothing is worse than betraying yourself for who you are. Yes, friendly rivalry is important as does maintaining your dream, but so is maintaining your friendship with Kanata." Chris nodded.

"We can help out in preventing the escalation from a friendly rivalry, to a personal feud that might end in ambicide." Alito nodded.

Shiori sighed and lowered her head. "I never knew that there will be someone who can understand those frustrations of mine..."

"I never expect myself to have someone who are experiencing the same shit as I do; regarding overcoming a mentor's expectation." Chris sighed.

No one spoke for the next one hour as Chris and Alito continued to heal Shiori. The green hair idol mused on about what the two maidens have just said.

Chris and Alito were right...

Shiori and Kanata might be rivals in the grand scheme of things, but the former would always stay as the Kanata's mentor in the end. Both of them were like two sides of a coin; one can either exists without the other.

Without Shiori, Kanata would have no one to look up to, the latter would have no one to be inspired by, and not even have a target to strive.

Without Kanata, Shiori would not have someone who she could prove her passion to, she would not have someone who understood the true passion behind her work, she would not have someone who she can compete with to better herself, and she would not have someone who could encourage her to greater heights.

After all, Kanata did inspire Shiori to do better too.

Besides, wasn't AKB0048's aim to bring music to people's hearts across the galaxy?

Just before Shiori could speak, Chris and Alito received calls from Tsubasa, requesting them to help the 75th, 76th, and the 77th Generations' Kenkyuseis.

"Don't worry, Chris and Alito. I won't fool myself or my body; just go on out and protect AKB0048!" Shiori simpered.

Chris and Alito nodded firmly as they head towards their battlefield - in Tundrastar.

_**Tundrastar - Alaskan Pole**_

No introductions were needed; as soon as Chris and Alito set foot on the field, the Maidens managed to slay off the DES mechas while leading the Kenkyuseis to victory, as if that was not hard enough.

The Maidens did not defeat Samael, Belial, Longinus, and Draugr with the Four Horsemen for nothing; so defeating the mechas should be cakewalk, especially after the jammer issues had been solved.

That was...until Megumi was shot in her right arm by a DES foot shoulder. Not just once, but twice upon her right arm.

Wasting no time, Chris and Arcana Lifebane blitzed through the mechas in time flat and approached an injured Megumi.

"Mimori, hold Megumi still...We will heal Megumi as quickly as possible." Chris spoke calmly as the Icy Maiden and Alito unleashed their Arcana Heal: Tundra Sanctuary.

"Why are you still healing me? I thought you reckoned me as your enemy because of the crap I wrought upon you and Alito?" Megumi snarled.

"You are a prick, but I do not want a part of AKB0048 to deteriorate because of your death. Besides, every AKB0048 members are important; we certainly do not want the last of human's honor die with one of its champions."

Megumi's magenta eyes widened and she hung her head in guilt as Alito and Chris continued with the healing process that took five minutes; it was an early detection.

After the healing process was over, Chris stood up as she exhaled deeply. "Look, it isn't hard to see why you're still having grudges for 76th Generation's Kenkyuseis. It's Youko, right?"

Megumi gasped, although Chris and Alito were not surprised.

"We know jealousy and inferiority complex due to other people's success when we see one. We have the same shit as you. Besides, yours were not jealousy. You wanted to sing by Youko's side, but you thought she was ignoring you and you do not know how to clarify the misunderstanding with her, resulting in miscommunication that led to your resentment towards Youko, am I right?" Chris replied.

"H...How..." Megumi looked at the Icy Maiden, frowning.

Chris sighed. "I have spoken with many people like you before. You really need a good smack in your head before you jump the gun, much lest you hurt others again. Don't you know that Youko is ready to make up time to you, but you are your worst enemy - 'Wah! Youko is making fun of my inability to join her as a Senbatsu! Wah!'"

Megumi looked down, "I don't think so...Youko will never understand!"

"Jeezus...Talk about wangst from angst." Chris rolled her eyes as she grabbed Megumi by her right hand. "You don't believe me? Why don't I let you have a chance to sing with Youko side by side and a chance to clear things up?"

"You...what?" Megumi shot her head up.

"I certainly don't want AKB0048 to be dragged down because of this strained relationship. Besides...I'm not a fan of seeing friendship getting torn apart; they are as important as a family, after all..." Chris firmly replied.

"Alito, it will be nice if you can look after the Kenkyuseis for a moment. I will be back shortly." Chris asked.

Alito, despite holding a grudge upon Megumi, nodded anyway; it was Chris's request after all...

"Yes, my lady."

Chris then looked at Megumi as she walked back to her Audi R8 GT. "So...you want to come along?"

Megumi looked at the 76th Generation Kenkyuseis, who nodded at her.

"Chris-sempai really wanted to help you! Trust her, Megumi, please?" Hazuki replied.

"Chris...Alito...they helped my friends from the 76th Generation gain a chance to perform at Tundrastar without expecting anything after all..." Megumi reluctantly stood up and followed Chris.

Both did not speak a word as the melodic wail of the R8 GT's V10 revved crisply into the air. Megumi calmed down and was just about to speak when Chris sighed.

"If there's anything you want to say, forget it. Save your energy to clear off the misunderstanding between you and Youko; you'll need it."

"But you helped the 76th Generation Kenkyuseis without...without expecting anything...I thought you..." Megumi asked.

"You thought that every high-ranking person expects a reward whenever he or she helps people? Can't say that I blame you in context to this world, but it will help if you don't judge a herd based on some black sheep, will you?" Chris spoke calmly.

"Then why do you have to help?" Megumi wondered.

"Tell me, do you want AKB0048 to die from ambicide?" Chris asked.

"No..." Megumi admitted.

"Look, Megumi, I helped the 76th Generation Members because I know ambicide can be prevented. In the end, I just want to see their smiles and prevent any AKB0048 member from tearing one another's hairs apart; that is good enough for me." Chris spoke eloquently.

She continued, "All I want is to see you and Youko's misunderstanding cleared off and be happy, that's it! I don't care if you still treat me as a prick after, I don't give damnations! Step up, Megumi; you are your worst enemy. Either you stop jumping the gun, or the gun will shoot its bullets at you faster than you could say 'OOPS'!"

Megumi held her head down.

"I'm not trying to shame you, Megumi. Never a fan of it when I speak to my allies, and never will. I just want you to understand that there is a time and place for everything. Youko is busy with her Senbatsu schedule and she is already doing her damndest to make it up to you. The fact that you do not allow her the chance to means that you are selfish instead of her; you don't want yourself to be labelled as the black kettle, right?" Chris asked firmly.

"I really...I really want to sing with Youko...I really do...I don't care if I'm not a Senbatsu, as long as I can sing with Youko, I don't mind working my ass off just to be with my best friend!" Megumi replied.

"Then say it! Be it cry, angry, or whatever, just say it! It seemed difficult, but at least you have a load off your arse and you can set up a conversation to clear off that misunderstanding of yours, yes?" Chris asked.

Megumi never said a word, as she looked down, musing.

Chris sighed softly as she drove her Audi R8 close to the Tundrastar Concert Location - the Tundra Stadium.

"Aie? Megumi? Chris-sempai?" Youko's eyes widened with surprise at Megumi's arrival despite being elated.

"Youko...we have to talk." the Icy Maiden frowned.

The trio entered the ladies before whispering to Megumi, _"Strike while the iron is hot. You might never get the chance again..."_

As Chris left the ladies, Megumi crossed her arms while facing Youko.

"I'm sorry...Megumi..." Youko sighed, which shocked Megumi.

"H...Huh?" Megumi wondered.

"Chris and Alito paid me a visit last night after they returned from dinner. They told me about what you are experiencing now and...I should have be more sensitive to your feelings and clarify with you." Youko simpered wistfully.

"I..." Megumi stammered.

"I know...that doesn't excuse me from being a jerk for ignoring you despite my busy schedule. Don't worry, Megumi...just hate me all you want if it makes you..." Youko's eyes widened, however, when she found Megumi embracing her and crying.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU MAKE ME FEEL SELFISH!" Megumi cried as she hit Youko's chest repeatedly, fresh tears flowing from her puffy cheeks.

Youko returned the embrace as she patted the brunette's head as she felt her cheeks becoming damp; she's tearing up too.

"I'm sorry...Megumi...forgive me..."

Both idols cried, Megumi sobbing, and Youko crying silently as she returned the tight embrace, with both relieved that everything would be fine soon.

_**Few minutes later...**_

"I'm sorry...I should have noticed that you are busy...busy with your schedules as a Senbatsu member..." Megumi admitted her mistakes after calming down.

"I should be the one to apologize...I failed to even take into account that you will accuse me of laughing at your face, or even those emotions that you have felt thus far. I know that I should make it up to you, but I never know that you are so affected by my absence at times..." Youko sighed.

"It's fine...Youko...I just want to sing by your side. Chris-sempai is right...I should not jump to conclusions and think that you are laughing at me, when in fact you are just trying your best to be with me." Megumi simpered.

"Really?" Youko wondered.

Megumi nodded. "Yeah...Singing beside you meant the a lot to me, it makes me realize that I can be happy for you. Now that the misunderstanding is cleared...I want to do my best so that I can get a chance to be with you whenever I can!"

Both Youko and Shiori embraced each other again; for all it took was each other's arms to cry on, and pouring out the truth, for two parties to understand each other's hearts - such was the wonders of life...

Both Youko and Megumi's eyes perked when they heard a beep from their communicator. They brought it up and saw a holographic video call from Tsubasa.

"Megumi, are you okay with singing beside Youko after nearly a year of separation since her succession?" Tsubasa wondered.

"Wait...Tsubasa-sempai...you mean?" Megumi's eyes widened.

"Yes...Chris and I discussed about it just now; you're allowed to perform with Youko for this time - hopefully that will encourage you to do better, yes?" Tsubasa simpered.

_"Chris-sempai and Alito-sempai...she really did this...for me and the 76th generation?" _Megumi sighed; knowing that she had wronged someone who had helped her reconciled a soured relationship, and even helped the 76th Generation's Kenkyuseis.

Nevertheless, Megumi gave an elated smile and nodded.

Meanwhile, while Chris rode back to the village in her Audi R8 GT...

_"Thank you...Chris and Alito-sempai...Team Muse had really benefited from your arrival and guidance!"_

_"You and Alito, aside from my best friend Nozomi, you helped me open up my heart by letting me understand that not all school idols and idol culture in general are a bunch of amateurs! Your firm encouragements with Nozomi allowed me the strength to stand up for myself and make my own decision! I, Eri Ayase, __thank you on behalf of Otonokizaka Academy!__" _

_"We know that the reason Muse can succeed this time round is due to everyone of us. However...it's also thanks to you that everyone can get to see that idol culture ain't bad and that Muse is one of them! You gave us the courage!"_

_"That's why...that's why we want you to have this...it's straight from our hearts and from the music we have transmitted upon this casing; every one of us! We at Muse want to say: you will overcome that which is the darkness in your heart...and thank you!" _

Chris placed her fingers near the glowing core reactor - the gift that she received from Honoka - the leader idol of Team _**Muse**_.

Honoka and the members of _**Muse **_met up with the scientists and alchemists of the Fuschias household, placed their head together to create a graduation gift to express their gratitude, their thanks, and to let Chris and Alito understand that they would find Humanity's meaning soon enough...

The Arcana Force Core allowed Chris to channel arcane energies to control all types of Audi R8s wirelessly through Arcane Transmitters.

"Heart...Humanity..." Chris mind wandered back to the way Honoka presented her the heart casing containing the Arcana Force Core Reactor X-35IS - extending her arms out.

"Extending one's own heartfelt feelings...is that Humanity as well?" Chris wondered.

As she head back to the village, several children - be it boys and girls - gathered around her. Two little girls, from among the children, approached the Icy Maiden with sweet smiles upon their faces.

_"Thank you, onee-chan! You, along with the Idols saved us from the tyranny of DES troops!"_

Chris kneeled down and held their delicate little hands that were partially covered in snow. Her eyes widened, however, sensing their hands were filled with a strange sense of warmth...

The same type of warmth she felt when Honoka, along with the members of _**Muse**_, presented her and Alito the Arcana Reactor Cores via the heart casing.

_"The ability to transmit one's own feelings and share them with others?_" Chris mused, as she saw apparitions of Team Muse performing their graduation song, _**Snow Halation**_, upon the snowy fields of Tundrastar.

Chris clenched her fists; a newfound resolve was added that day...

"What are you looking at, onee-chan?" the little girl on the left, wearing a red winter coat, wondered.

Chris mused, and gave something that even surprised herself, but elicited small happiness from others...

_**A small smile...**_

"A dream...turned into a reality...And I'm not going to do it alone, are we, Alito?" Chris replied as the Maiden of the Wind approached beside her, for the latter saw the same apparitions too.

Neither apparitions of a loony...nor apparitions from a crazy psycho with a twisted mind; it was an apparition of something more...

And that apparition, she realised, might be what her parallel self in her visions would not get...

_**Hope...**_


	4. It could have been worse!

_**Chapter 4: It could have been worse!**_

_**(Continued from Chapter 3)**_

_****__**Continued from Episode Eight of AKB0048**_

**After the concert ended**

"Shiori...SHE WHAT? Alright...be on my way!" Chris frowned.

"What happened, Chris-sempai?" Nagisa wondered in worry.

"Shiori...she demanded to perform in the main stage instead of Kanata. She did get her wish but...towards the end of the concert she collapsed from exhaustion. Tsubasa requested " Chris frowned as she whistled for her R8 GT, who auto-piloted its way to her and Alito via her Arcana Core Reactor to the R8's transmitter.

"We will stay here and protect the kids and residents of this village until the Flying Get comes along!" Nagisa nodded.

Chris and Alito nodded as the former created forty wind and ice skeletons with heavy armors wielding blades.

"This should be enough to hold out without exerting myself through ice clones..." Chris replied.

"Be careful, Chris and Alito-sempai!" Hazuki nodded.

**Back at the Flying Get**

"Sorry...Shiori, we should have stayed on the Flying Get and continue with the healing process...I mean, you wouldn't end up getting sick again..." Chris shook her head.

"Don't blame yourself ya dolt!" Shiori simpered. "Your confessions of your experiences inspired me to continue on with my dream and not worry about the succession problem for now. You are right, Kanata and I are like two sides of a coin; one cannot compete healthily without the other. I'm like a mentor to her, and she's like a precious disciple to me. I must do whatever I can to prove myself as being a reliable mentor by showing my passion in front of the crowd and inspiring her along as well, because she looked up to me!"

The green-hair idol continued, "True enough...Kanata was inspired by my performance with no hard feelings. We are going to give it our all, no matter what the future brings us! We might be rivals in the future...but the right kind of rivalries recognizes honor and friendship despite competition, right?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah...and good thing you are showing signs of it as well."

"Thank goodness, your friendship ain't in jeopardy..." Alito simpered.

"Thank you...Chris and Alito." Shiori smiled brightly as she gave a thumb up.

"Thanks ya? You really helped Shiori on this one...Ya all right; we shouldn't be all up and arms about the succession - concentrating on individual's dreams is important. It will be Shiori's choice and if she decides to do it when the time comes...we will respect her!" Hikari smiled.

"Trust me, Hikari...Achieving your dreams are important, but neither should one be doing a crash and burn - go too far so as to lose yourself for who you are - while doing so." Alito firmly replied.

"Well, we will see about that!" Hikari grinned.

Chris could feel a surge of emotions heating up her cheeks, not expecting her confessions to make a huge impact upon Shiori and Kanata. She attempted to turn her head away and hide her emotions with her icy powers, but Shiori's green Kirara - with a bowtie on top - squealed softly as it landed in between the maidens and shine softly.

"See? Our Kiraras can still detect your emotions even if you may hide it...It's okay to feel those positive emotions, Chris..." Ayako smiled sweetly.

_"_Is it the feelings of warmth, and not conceitedness, after knowing that your actions can make a difference among others? The feeling that you're...you're not alone? Is that...the meaning of humanity as well?" _Chris wondered and found herself simpering. "Maybe...just maybe..."_

Chris nodded "It could have been worse."

She continued, "After all of this...I seemed to be feeling slightly better now...I mean, I can't put my hands on why, but I seem to enjoy a bit of company once in a while..."

Ayako gave a warm simper shortly after...

"I guess we know why..." the sixth Yukirin replied.

"Why?" Chris and Alito wondered.

"You're opening up..." Ayako simpered.

"You mean...?" Chris wondered.

"What did you do before feeling those emotions you felt?" Ayako wondered.

"We...choose to seek the truth behind the Fuschia's death and to learn the meaning of Humanity. We accepted help from every one of you, starting from Team Muse back in our world." Chris recalled, then her eyes and Alito's eyes widened.

"See?" Akira grinned.

_Nothing we have seen in the parallel visions happened in here because...because we did just one SIMPLE thing..._

_We choose to accept help from others..._

_By choosing to accept help, Alito and I are able to see Humanity at its best...and somehow, we can feel ourselves opening up to those people whom we have helped so far..._

_By opening up, we felt lighter, as if we need not worry as much as we have assumed. We are able to deal things logically, instead of having to jump to conclusions like my parallel self._

_We felt more confidence; the courage to deal with what is up ahead..._

_Suddenly...suddenly, I do not think the dark tunnel surrounding us is as dark as it was before..._

Chris looked at the Dualium Crystal necklace that Orine crafted for the former as a sign of gratitude and clenched it firmly.

Chris could hear Katagiri Atsuko whispering through the wind.

_"See? You ain't as hopeless as you claimed yourself to be!"_

_So...Katagiri...I once thought that you are a prick who knows it all; I even accused you of being a DES's gimmick to bring me in. Guess I was wrong..._

"Just be glad that those things you have seen are the past and won't really trouble you lots! Because like what you said before..." Hikari grinned as the rest shot out.

_**"It could have been worse!"**_

Chris and Alito stood up as they bowed to the AKB0048's Senbatsu members present, much to their relief and delight.

"Thanks...every one of you."

_**Episode 12 (From Phase 2 - Dignity)**_

_**Lancastar...**_

Mr Motomiya reunited with his wife and Nagisa. The tears of joy, their ecstasy in seeing one another alive and well, somehow brought that peculiar feeling of warmth to the Icy Maiden.

Yet, despite the triumphant victory of the 77th Generation Kenkyuseis' debut, Chris could not let go of their past yet...

The Kirara Drive allowed Chris and Alito to see the truth behind the Fuschia's demise; being able to emulate the energies in the Tree of Knowledge - the Tree that knew all.

Chris knew that the Fuschia's death was no fault of hers, but she knew that realising this means to let go of the past.

_I'm too young to do anything at that time, despite my vast knowledge._

_It was not my fault that my parents and relatives died of E. Coli, right?_

_I might have thought of a cure together with group of medical scientists, but that's when I'm twenty years old._

_There's nothing I can do at the time of my loved ones' death, but neither is it my fault..._

_I found my own eyes starting to well up, and found myself starting to smile._

_But..._

_Wouldn't that means _**_letting go of my loved ones? To forget them? To forget what allowed me the chance to live?_**

_NO! NOOOO!_

_It might not be my fault for my loved ones' death...but I don't want to let them go!_ _I love them, I don't want to forget them! I don't want to be deemed as someone who doesn't care for my parents!_

She remembered looking away from the Kiraras, the Shinonomes, the Motomiyas, the Aidas, Katagiri Atsuko, and even the idols themselves. However, she could feel their genuine shock...and disappointment.

Who would not? That was just basically 'One step forward, and two steps back'...

Chris was so close into letting go of her past...yet she feared that letting go of her past would mean forgetting the entire Fuschia family.

_No..._

_I can feel it..._

_I'm close, right?_

_I'm close...close in letting that which is my pain go..._

_After all, I'm learning what humanity is, right?_

_Humanity...is admitting that I might not be the best at everything, right?_

Chris stood up and clenched her fists. She was not guilty anymore, nor does she intend to wallow in self-pity.

A burst of cold air surrounded her, which nearly blew the surrounding people and Alito away; she was angry...

Veins bulged within her fists as she thought about her failure in making the last hurdle, Chris was more than determined to rid the last thorn in her heart.

_No...this is not over; one of these days the thoughts of having to let go of my past will come once again..._

_Until then, I will be ready..._

"Maybe I have not understood much about it? Maybe the time has not come yet? Or maybe I'm not yet ready enough, both mentally and physically, to deal with the surge of emotions within…But what done is already done!" Chris replied firmly, her fists clenched in determination as her icy aura that surrounded her grew ever stronger. "I might have failed once, but that does not give me the rights to give it all up after all that I have experienced with those who believed in me! I will find those answers and I will overcome those hurdles yet! I have made a promise to the Four Horsemen, to the Fuschias, to Alito, to Team Muse, and now to AKB0048...and I'm not about to let the mishap be my undoing..."

"One of these days, until then, I am going to train myself till the day that we fight fair!" Chris frowned.


	5. Execution Overskill - Lost Sanctuary I

**_Chapter 5: Execution Overskill - Lost Sanctuary! Part One!_**

**_(Author's Note: In this AU version of AKB0048 I am going to alter the AKB0048's election system to an extent.) _**

**_(For example, in AKB0048, there are only places for the Senbatsu members - 10 of them. Where are the Undergirls? Where are the Future Girls? Where are the Next Girls? There's none at AKB0048!)_**

**_(As such, I will make it such that in the Election, Nagisa, Suzuko, Megumi, Yuka, Makoto, Rie Kitahara, Yui, Kanata, Sonata, and Orine thanks to their involvement in the Kasumigastar hoo-hah.)_**

**_(The Center Novae Election will be another Election altogether, where the top THREE idols based on the Kiraras' radiance will compete for the ultimate position.)_**

**_(From Phase Three - Compassion and Honor)_**

**_Episode 17 - The New Generation Elections_**

As Chieri regained her composure and closed her eyes to collect herself, her mind quickly wandered back to the short conversations she had with Chris and Alito after Tsubasa's chastity.

_"No, Chieri...Zodiac Corporation and your father ain't the reason why you got so many votes. You got that much votes, because they placed faith in you! Don't you remember the speech that you gave in the Kasumigastar trial?" Chris spoke softly._

_"Yeah..." Chieri looked down._

_"Your speech is the reason why your fans loved you and why your Kirara shines in the first place! If your speech hadn't been solid, or filled with dedication about your love for AKB0048, then your fans might not being able to support you as much as before and your Kirara won't shine as much! Faith, Chieri. Those fans of yours fans placed faith in you. Faith that you will give in everything to do what you can do - WILL do - to protect AKB0048 and spread the goodwill of music and entertainment to other people's hearts!" Chris held Chieri's right hand with both of her hands. The Icy Maiden's grip might be firm, but it was reassuring._

_"Don't let that fear of getting into the Sousenkyo's rankings ruin your dream of becoming the Center Novae, Chieri. Speech or not, as long as we detect the commitment into your work; as long as you do not remember your friends and allies who are by your sides through thick and thin, we will be behind you; just as you did to us, to Alito, and to me!" Chris continued, giving a soft, reassuring smile as she spoke eloquently._

_"But my father..." Chieri looked at both the Maidens._

_"We will see about that, Chieri. For now, try not to worry too much. We have got it covered." Alito nodded._

_"We placed your belief that Alito and I will go through our dark days soon, right? Now use that and believe in us that we will deal with DES and get you and your father back together!" Chris nodded firmly._

_A soothing wave of reassurance from Chris's handgrip resonated through Chieri's nerves as she thought about her fans and the faith they had placed upon her before the debut, during the debut, and after the debut._

Chris was right.

Chieri's fans had faith in her because her speech embodied everything that AKB0048 needed to be; to bring music into people's hearts throughout the far reaches of the galaxy, above and beyond all states of existance.

Should her speech not be convincing enough, nor performances leading up to the Sousenkyo not convincing enough, would her Kirara shone for the first time since...since ever?

NO.

The fact that her Kirara shone meant that her speech held truth, radiance, and most of all **_COMMITMENT._**

The commitment to protect her fans, to protect everything she believed in!

As for her father...she believed in Chris and Alito. She had faith that they will do whatever they can to convince her father to understand the side of good, for they knew that her father was not completely evil - just misguided by the unnecessary hatred as compared to DES's officers and soldiers themselves.

Chieri knew that she just had to do her part - becoming the best of the best without losing her sense of self!

After the cheers was over as Chieri stated her intentions for staying in AKB0048 to not let her fans, friends, her dream, and her commitment down, she turned her attention towards Chris and Alito. The two maidens' eyes widened slightly, just as Tsubasa was tilting her head while wondering what was going on.

"Most of all...most of all...it's thanks to Chris and Alito-sempai! The struggles you have gone through, that I can understand! Isn't that what our songs are for, Chris and Alito-sempai? To let you understand the wonders of humanity; to understand that part of Humanity the ability to help others in need without expecting anything, wishing for the best in everyone, and not losing yourself for who you are!" Chieri flashed a bright smile as her Kirara began to glow intensely.

"I know I cannot please everyone, but I will do my very best to convince you all that I will be the best candidate for enter Novae in the upcoming Center Novae Election! Everyone, Chris, and Alito, I won't let down your efforts and the faith you have placed in me!" Chieri beamed as she held up her right hand in triumph, rousing the audience into another round of applause.

"Now that's the Chieri we want to see..." Chris nodded.

"Point noted..." Alito simpered.

Their Arcana Core Reactor X-35IS suddenly glowed and their eyes widened in shock.

"Wait...the same thing that happened after I have helped Team Muse and the Nagisa, Sonata, Suzuko, Yuka, Orine, and Kanata ?" Chris wondered.

"A sign of opening up, my lady?" Alito asked.

"To the two maidens that have guided me through my dark days...let our lights guide you through your darkest days' final moments in the times to come!" Chieri gave a warm smile as her Kirara unleashed its glow and infusing it upon the maidens' Core Reactors in the same way that Kanata, Sonata, Nagisa, Yuka, Suzuko, and Orine did with their Kiraras.

"What? Nnnrgh!" Chris and Alito clenched their chest, wincing in pain as their reactor core shone brightly while they nearly collapsed in the floor and breathing heavily.

Steam came out of their ventilation systems, much to the shock of the audiences, but Chris and Alito managed to wave it off weakly as Tsubasa and a WOTA bodyguard helped them up.

"It's okay...just some minor inconveniences with how our body's processing units; no fault of Chieri..." Chris dismissed.

**_Overdrive Power increase - EXL Skill unlocked._**

**_EXL Skill - Execution Level Skill that unleashes extreme power for the Overdrive Mode's Bar. You will not be able to use the Overdrive Bar for ten minutes after usage so do use it only when necessary._**

_"Warnings noted..." _Chris thought and simpered as she looked at the waving Chieri.

The Icy Maiden and the Maiden of Wind nodded firmly; they were well certain that Chieri knew about the importance of not losing one self and friends in the pursuit to be the best.

Even when Nagisa and Chieri declared their rivalries towards each other, Chris and Alito were able to detect to amount of self-harm towards each other; they only wanted to push themselves further without losing their sense of self and friendship, just as Shiori doing the same for Kanata.

Besides, Chris and Alito were confident that with Tsubasa's help, they can become mediators should the need arises.

**_After the elections, and after Nagisa and Chieri declared their friendly rivalries to each other..._**

"Rivalries...To tell the truth, sometimes I thought it's a sure fire one-way ticket to Hell'." Chris sighed.

"But we surely didn't want to tear at each other's head!" Nagisa worryingly shook her head.

"Rivalries are good; they give us motivation, purpose, and aim to be the best. However, too much of a good thing can be bad. You see families torn apart because of such rivalries, lovers between rivalling families having to elope or even committing suicide just to escape what they perceived as 'cruel world', you see friends who are fans of opposing clubs warring against each other, you even see riots blowing out over rivalling CAR BRANDS. Worst...friends can even ended up backstabbing one another, killing one another or even end up driving the person who wanted to prevent rivalries...mad." Chris sighed.

"Competing with each other to see who has the better technology, politics, living environment, qualities of livings, and the likes...Yeah, rivalries are indeed scary at times if not balanced out..." Megumi exhaled deeply.

"Sometimes, we might even cross the line without even us noticing it. So much so that by the time we realized it...Game Over. I mean, it did happen nearly ONCE with the 77th Generation and 76th Generation's Kenkyuseis, right?" Chris frowned.

"All we just want is for people to compete with each other without losing their sense of self, tearing upon each other's hair, or even till a point of renouncing each other's friendship. AKB0048 wouldn't want that to happen, yes?" Alito asked.

"There's a reason why we have you as the mediator should things go awry, right?" Chieri smiled softly.

"I'm sure we can work with one another, improving one another's records while not completely bust our precious bonds and health so high up the ass!" Hazuki nodded. "After all, we all have a common enemy - DES!"

Chris smiled softly. "You know what? I...I simply felt better when I confessed about my worries before it gets too big...Strange, isn't it? Just a simple act of talking to someone about your troubles could offer so much relief, as compared to my parallel self bottling up and unleashing it in a fit of unnecessary extrapolation..."

"Thanks...every one of you. You made me and Alito feel a lot better." she continued.

"Friends should know how to take worries seriously and that it's up to every one of us to speak out our problems. You did yours and we did ours, right?" Chieri simpered as her Kirara shone brightly.

_"Choices...Having friends that care...Is this part of what makes humanity...real? It is...right?" _Chris sighed happily.


	6. Execution Overskill - Lost Sanctuary II!

_**Chapter 6: Execution Overskill - Lost Sanctuary! Part Two!**_

_**Episode 18 - The Forbidden Star**_

After the Sousenkyo, the forty elected members out of the hundreds of members that were present would represent AKB0048 for their first single in four years.

The forty idols were split into groups of ten according to the rankings in ascending order. Four groups were formed just as the original AKB48 did - Senbatsu, Undergirls, Next Girls, and the Future Girls.

Baltistar, a planet heavily guarded by the Entertainment Ban despite its residence being pro-entertainment, would be the elected members' next performance.

Vegastar, a small artificial moon-like planet half the size of Baltistar, guarded the planet. Like Akibastar, Vegastar's city, military bases, and casinos were built deep within the planet's 'core' itself with artificial atmosphere.

Tsubasa, Chris, and Alito decided to send in the Undergirls - Nagisa, Suzuko, Orine, Yuka, Kanata, Sonata, the ninth Rie Kitahara, the 7.5th Yui Yokoyama, and Megumi to infiltrate Vegastar's main military base to investigate anything of interest.

Makoto inadvertently blew the Undergirls' cover but thanks to Chris and Alito's intervention, they managed to escape the pursuing DES's squad.

While escaping from the pursuit units, Chris and Alito received a rather pleasant surprise in the form of Higashino - a DES soldier - who _assisted_ them in their escape. The defected DES soldier then led them towards a huge nuclear reactor inside the main casino, which turned out to be the Vegastar's 'Core'.

Though suspicious at first, the Maidens found out that Higashino was not as merciless as they thought he would be.

"Idols are humans too, weren't they? Humans have flaws in which they strived to overcome, right? The times where you have tried to overcome stage frights, the times where you fell down and repeatedly crawl back up just to try again, it really made me feel as if I'm not completely alone. That I have someone whom I can relate to is a wonderful feeling indeed, as cheesy as it may be. Those are the times where I grew to appreciate you not as an idol, but as a human being who is free to love; free to sing; to dance; to perform, and to give in her very best no matter the flaws she incurred!" Higashino smiled.

"H...Higashino-san..." Makoto stammered.

"Chris...Alito...thanks for taking care of Makoto during the time you have been in Akibastar. You earned my utmost respect since you two and Tsubasa have guided her through the tough times she has been..." Higashino simpered.

"Higashino...why do you join DES? People like you should not be in DES at all..." Chris frowned in concern, detecting truth in his words thanks to the Social Enhancement.

"It's my duty...Ever since I signed up for DES to save my parents and grandparents - who were pro-entertainment - from being accused of supporting entertainment, I swore to bide until the time where I will make my escape with my relatives from Naniwastar to Akibastar. That is where we can continue to fully show our support to AKB0048 and Makoto!" Higashino clenched his fists in determination as he made his firm statement.

_"This man...this man isn't like the heartless DES. He should not be here. He takes his job in guarding seriously, but he don't indulge in merciless killing and still love humanity because he knows he is one too...Honor, this man has honor..." _Chris frowned.

_"But, my Lady...that would means a high chance of Higashino dying should we shut the reactor down!" _Alito frowned as she communicated with the sub-vocal augments.

Chris inputted Higashino's DNA signature into the three satellite tracking systems that she had launched earlier during her ventures in AKB0048's dimension.

Every adventurer would have satellite trackers launched into whatever world they ventured into; used for referential purposes.

_**Project Tundra's energy signature scan - Higashino's DNA sample taken...**_

_**Projecting DNA Sample to Cross-Dimensional Satellites placed in Akibastar Galaxy System...**_

_**Tracking Naniwastar...done.**_

_**Triangulating Higashino's home and relatives based on DNA, blood, and biological signatures...found.**_

_**Destination: Naniwastar - Oyodokita Area**_

_**Return Destination: Akibastar**_

_**Extra Note: Destroy DES, AT ANY COST. WEAPONRY SYSTEMS: NO HOLDS BARRED.**_

_"We have to rescue him...he must live...His relatives must live...they MUST." _Chris frowned as she inputted several commands into the few R8 stationed back at the Flying Get. Her left eye glowed as the Project Tubdra's rune symbol combined with _**Team Muse's **_'U' symbol flared up.

_**Project Tundra Arcana Core X-35IS's Command Prompt L689-05A: Activating the strongest R8's - Audi R8 GT Full Pro Edition, Audi R8 LMS Ultra, and Audi R8 V10 Plus NFS Edition (992 BHP Edition).**_

_**Engine ready...**_

_**Launch control set...**_

_**Advanced Weaponry and Countermeasures uploaded to Arcane Transmitter.**_

_**Geography tracker and Environmental Terrain function uploaded to Multi Media Interfaces. Driving functions transferred to MMI's Database.**_

_**Wireless link set up and all functions...ONLINE. (0.2 seconds)**_

_**Adventurers Republic Dimensional Bridge System's next destination - Naniwastar's Oyodokita Area...**_

_"Thanks...Team Muse..."_ Chris whispered her thanks softly in to the air.

After Makoto materialised her blue, blob-like Kirara and shut the reactor down for Chris's self-destruction reprogramming...

"Once Alito and I activate the self destruct program, the Reactor will be in overdrive. We will have twenty minutes to escape Vegastar before it blows every heartless business beings in this area." Chris frowned.

"But why would you do that?" Higashino wondered.

"First rule of warfare: Take out Command and Control. Vegastar is the main planet that takes watch over Balitistar; if we destroy Vegastar, it will be easy to destroy the DES stationed in Baltistar. Besides, if we destroy some of the DGTO's major weapon dealers here...we would have cut off 30% of DES's major weapon supply temporarily." Chris replied calmly.

"But they might escape!" Nagisa shot out in worry.

"The reactor also controls all hydraulics to the entrances and exits of Vegastar altogether; no one can escape by any means unless we commanded them to, or through the airlock which connects a large detachable compartment room behind the reactor. It will make sure that it detached itself from Vegastar permanently." Alito reassured.

"Nagisa, Makoto, Orine, Suzuko, Yuka, Kanata, Rie, Yui, Megumi, you all are part of the Undergirls Group as the Sousenkyo stated, so you have to escape the facility quickly. Your performances in Baltistar will start in about twenty minutes as arranged by Tsubasa, who will be picking you up via the Flying Get after the compartment detached itself." Chris followed firmly.

As the footsteps of alerted DES's soldiers became louder and louder, Higashino flicked on the airlock's switch without hesitation.

"I will give the self-destruction signal after I led you all in; you gals make your escape!" Higashino shot out.

"But the DES troops will persecute and execute you!" Makoto shot out in worry.

"I wouldn't mind...I rather face responsibility for what I have done and take the consequences! At least even if I die, I will die not as a coward, but as someone who will support entertainment and you - Makoto - to the end! Just remember...I will always be your biggest fan no matter my fate after!" Higashino gave a warm smile.

Chris grabbed Higashino's hand. "Go!"

"What?" Higashino wondered.

"People_ like you do not deserve to die. A man of honor and care for others deserves a second chance. You have taught us well about the values of humanity, Higashino, and so we want to help your relatives as well; they are heading towards Akibastar via the R8s that I have wirelessly controlled via my Arcane Reactor as we speak." Chris frowned._

_"So we will help you; follow Makoto and company, GO!_" Chris shot out as she gave a short, harmless ice blast to push Higashino into the compartment along with the Undergirls.

"But you will die, Chris and Alito-sempai!" Nozomi shot out in worry.

Chris and Alito slammed the close button upon the airlock compartment.

"No worries...We got this covered; we will never let any heartless DES, business person, or DGTO weapons' dealer in this facility get out alive..." Chris and Alito nodded softly as they activated the self-destruction signals.

_**Core Reactor at Overdrive - explosion imminent in twenty minutes.**_

"Chris! Alito!" Higashino shot out just as the airtight compartment began the detaching process.

Just as the two maidens looked back, they saw Higashino giving a firm nod and shouting, "THANK YOU!" with tears streaming down from his eyes.

Since Vegastar was small, Chris and Alito calculated ten minutes was all they needed to kill every being in Vegastar and make their escape, with the remaining ten minutes just enough time to catch up with AKB0048 for the 'fireworks'.

The two Maidens managed to lure the trapped DES's troops out of the factory and into a big plain field that was near the Casino-cum-factory area.

Remembering the smiles of their friends that they had helped so far, Chris and Alito's eyes glowed as a huge burst of torrential aura blast through their foes - all FOUR THOUSAND of them...

The maidens felt a familiar surge of power as a peculiar aura surrounded them, similar to the ones they felt during the rescue mission at Lancastar, and during their battle against Samael and Longinus; back at the Four Horsemen's dimension years ago...

_"We will find the meaning of Humanity..."_

_"We will protect the innocent beings from heartless morons..."_

_"We will protect their freedom...their smiles...and the happiness one can derived from families and life!"_

_"You who slay the innocent human beings...ACCEPT YOUR JUDGEMENT; DEATH TO ALL SINNERS!"_

_**Sunder's Ability: Shielding - ACTVATED.**_

_**Tranquillity Orb: Fire - Fire Resistance up by 70%**_

_**Operational Mode: ENGAGED.**_

**_Overdrive System: ONLINE._**

_**All weapons: MAX**_

**_Driver Level: 300%_**

**_Processing Level: Maximum_**

**_Tranquil Fury - On!_**

**_Using Operational Mode will allow you to use the EXL Skill at full power, but your weaponry systems will go down by a certain amount. Despite adaptability mastery over the two years back at your world, recovery time after unleashing EXL still applies._**

**_Estimated time of recovery: Two and a half hours _**

**_(Inclusive of ten minutes due to EXL's cooldown.)_**

**_Are you sure, you want to go ahead with this function? Y/N_**

**Without hesitation, Chris and Alito entered the 'Y' command and summoned four hundred ice skeletons and four hundred wind skeletons. **

**_Remaining Duration of Operational Form: Until all DES stationed in Baltistar and Vegastar are destroyed._**

Two huge halos of ice and wind pierced through Vegastar's artificial crust and even the skies at Baltistar.

"Impossible...Chris and Alito were unleashing the same powers back at Lancastar during the rescue mission!" Mamoru, Yuka's boyfriend, gasped and his eyes widened at the sighting.

Hikari's Kirara shone brightly with the near radiance of Katagiri Atsuko, who was the former Center Novae four years ago in Akibastar. Hikari, the ninth Yuko Ooshima, looked up to the skies; towards Baltistar, and frowned.

_"This is...this is impossible! How can they achieve near radiance like Nagisa and Chieri did?!" _the brunette gritted her teeth.

Even the Flying Get, who had rescued the Undergirls and Higashino, could feel the shockwaves from miles away in Baltistar's atmosphere.

_"Those same powers again...incredible..."_ Tsubasa looked on in amazement.

_"So this...this is their true power that could only manifest as their temporary form because of their guilt. Imagine if they enter their awakened state permanently..." _Megumi looked on in awe.

Higashino clenched his fists and gave a look of confidence despite his goofy looking face...

_"Go get them, Chris and Alito! Make Humanity proud!"_

Katagiri Atsuko, who was watching with the other Center Novae idols upon the Kirara clusters, simpered as she clasped her hands near her chest.

_"Chris...Alito...you're getting there. I know it; I believe in you!"_

_**Overdrive Meter - MAX.**_

_**EXECUTION OVERSKILL - ENGAGED.**_

Chris and Alito's aura became as large as the world's biggest blizzard in Mount Everest...

**_"Thy sins shall be frozen and purged...ABSOLUTE TUNDRA FORMULAE - LOST SANCTUARY!"_**

Before long, innumerable high-speed, energy icicle aura-like slashes rained down from Vegastar's atmosphere, slicing of the mechas and aerial units. Huge icicle spikes erupted from the grounds itself, shattered, and transformed into icicle javelins and blades to kill off the ground units.

The skeletons, with their powers buffed from the icy storm, roared as they charged upon their enemies. They slaughtered, sliced, diced, impaled, dismember, disembowelled, snapped, smashed, crushed, and even stomp upon the DES's heartless skulls.

With a final slash upon their wave of enemies, Chris and Alito's systems went into absolute overdrive as they unleashed a powerful wedge-shaped energy wave through their enemies. After two seconds of delay, multiple ice thrones as tall as the Tower of Babel erupted from the ground within and killed the entire Vegastar's DES troops.

_**Imminent explosion in ten minutes.**_

Despite the Deep Galaxy Trade Organization weapon dealers and the executives' best attempt to escape through the mechanical gates of Vegastar, Chris and Alito's control over the core rendered their attempts moot.

The Maidens escaped through the airtight portal just behind the self-destructing reactor and it exploded shortly after Chris and Alito's Operational Mode form made its way towards Baltistar's atmosphere through their Genesis Flight systems.

The explosion killed everyone in Vegastar - consisting of nothing more than DES soldiers, heartless executives, and several major DGTO's weapon suppliers.

The DES troops stationed in Baltistar were caught off guard by the turn of events; AKB0048, Baltistar's residence, and the Maidens' Operational Mode unleashing their Execution Overdrive Skill - Lost Sanctuary - swiftly defeated them soon after.

Baltistar was liberated and the citizens rejoiced, for their pro-entertainment efforts had not gone to waste.

_**All weaponry systems down by 65% - Flight Systems will resume in two hours and other functions will restore full power after two hours and thirty minutes, as per forewarned.**_

Chris and Alito descended down to Earth; their Operational Mode's aura faded as they stumbled on the ground for a few moments before collapsing from exhaustion.

Shiori, Nagisa, Kanata, and Chieri managed to hold Chris and Alito before they could knock their head upon the ground.

"We need medic, NOW! MEDIC!" Nagisa shot out.

_**Two hours later...**_

_**Flight systems - Recovered to full power and available at anytime.**_

_**Remaining Time to restore full power - Thirty Minutes**_

_**Basic Functions rebooted - Project Programmes Online - consciousness regained.**_

_**Welcome back, Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia/Alito 'Ventus' Gnade**_

"Uhhhh..." Chris groaned, rubbing her head as she felt a huge rush of blood and liquid nitrogen rushing to her brain and biochip area. Her visions blurred and in a spiral as she breathed in deep.

_"Chris-sempai! Alito-sempai! You okay there?" _

"H...Hang on..." Chris sighed as she refocused her HUD's vision upon the caller's source - Makoto. "Yeah...I'm still in the middle of recovery, though."

"Thank goodness...We thought that you have lost it back there...Orine and Makoto were crying when they thought that you won't be able to escape on time..." Tsubasa heaved in relief.

"Heh...could be worst. Have some old faith in us next time, yes?" Chris simpered weakly.

"You sure got some explaining to do when we found out that you completely annihilated the DES forces in Vegastar...Just...what the hell?!" Shiori's eyes widened in amusement.

"Long story, Shiori...Just be glad that's one less planet to worry about regarding DES's administration." Chris gave a small thumb up.

"CHRIS-SEMPAI! ALITO-SEMPAI!" Orine and Makoto threw themselves on Chris's chest and cry...

"It's okay...it's all over now..." Chris consoled as she stroked their hairs softly.

"The R8s have transported Higashino's parents and grandparents safely to Akibastar as your R8 through the commands given via the Arcane Transmitter. That should be a huge breather for now." Tsubasa gave a small chuckle.

Higashino, who was beside Makoto earlier, saluted both Chris and Alito. "Thanks, Chris and Alito! Thanks for giving me a second chance to start anew without the DES's influences!"

"Trust me...you are never meant to be with DES in the first place. You just joined DES to protect your loves ones from those heartless morons, but no more...We will help you, mark our words..." Chris nodded softly.

"To be honest, after hearing your name mentioned several times on the news along with AKB0048 during your several fights with DES, I thought you will kill me when I helped you into the reactor's control room after the cover is blown in Vegastar." Higashino replied, sighing in relief.

"Oh, ye of little faith...What do you think we are armed with the latest Social Enhancement Augmentations for? Fun?" Chris sighed softly.

"If you want to lie, you have to work way harder than that mister..." Alito smiled calmly.

"But seriously...many thanks! Now...I can fully support AKB0048 and Makoto without any regrets!" Higashino saluted once more.

"As long as you and your loved ones live, it doesn't matter. You have honor where those morons don't." Chris nodded firmly.

"But you do know that there might be some troops stationed at other planets that joined DES to prevent any prosecution like I do?" Higashino wondered.

"Yeah, we know...Our advanced Social Enhancer can detect when they do not give damnation about innocent beings, or when they joined DES to prevent their pro-entertainment families from being detected." Alito explained calmly.

"Prior to meeting you, Alito and I have not met any DES members who are in your predicament. I am hazarding a guess; your friends are of the same ranking as you, right?" Chris wondered.

"Yeah...Most DES sadly are heartless from the get go. My friends and I do not involve ourselves in the people who are persecuted - the high-ranking officials do those dirty jobs. We only serve to patrol around areas. We managed to find excuses as to why we refuse higher-ranking jobs, but I fear our excuses are running dry." Higashino took out a chip from his DES's communicator.

"Inside this chip lies the database of my squad members, they are sent to different planets - four of them - to patrol. I am afraid the excuses to reject high-ranking jobs are running thin, please...help them." Higashino frowned in worry.

"We will, Higashino...Rest assured." Chris simpered. "For now...welcome back to the realm of Humans, Higashino..."

"You seem to be slightly more cheerful than before..." Mimori noted.

"Really? Maybe...I can take something out of this incident..." Chris replied.

"What do you mean, Chris-sempai?" Suzuko wondered.

"We are our worst enemies...I could have let my heart rule over my head, ignored my social enhancement augmentations warnings, and killed Higashino without thinking that he's does not deserve to be in DES. I could have been too engrossed with humanity's negativity, blocking out all hopes of even seeing the light within the darkness..." Chris explained.

She continued, "Initially, I have wondered why Humanity is worth protecting. At first, I did so because I love my parents and relatives. Through the years, though, I have seen the smiles of people whom I had helped; people's encouragements telling me that I was never alone, the people that are willing to help me find the meaning of Humanity, and telling me that the Fuschia's death was no fault of mine. It's at this point that I start to wonder if the problem does not lie with the people...so much as it's about _**me.**_"

"It's like looking into a mirror, and constantly reminding myself, 'Look, Chris, enough with this moping; enough with wallowing in self-pity.'. I realized that for every tear Alito and I shed, dozens need our help. Humanity has its shares of boo-boo, but after helping out the innocent beings; helping Team Muse; helping you all...I realized..." Chris gave a small smile.

"Maybe...maybe, _I am not alone..._"

Tsubasa simpered as she adjusted her spectacles. The 77th Generation's Kenkyuseis, Kanata, and Mimori sat on the side of Chris's ward bed, smiling brightly. The 76th Generation's Kenkyuseis grinned and Higashino gave a soft chuckle.


End file.
